Roman
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Roman starts liking Seth sister in law
1. Chapter 1 : Sister in law

The shield were in their Apartment

Seth was happy his girlfriend Jessica was coming on the road with him

He was waiting patiently

Roman : Are you alright?

Seth : Yeah I can't wait for her to get here

Dean : She is coming alone?

Seth : No why

Dean : Just wondering ( he look at Roman)

Seth : Dean i told you her sister is to young for you

Dean : She is twenty two

Roman : that's the girl dean kept talking about , is Jessica sister?

Dean : Wait until you meet her

Seth : Dean keep your dirty hands off Olivia

Dean : You know she wants me

Roman : Yes Dean everyone wants you

Jessica and Olivia were in the airport

Jessica was wearing shorts with a black tank top

Olivia had her thick hair up in bun

While Jessica hair was thin and straight

Olivia was wearing shorts and Black loose shirt

Jessica : Thank you for coming with me

Olivia :Like i had a choice

Jessica laughed

Olivia : Why do you still get nervous to see him ?

Jessica : He has that power over me

Olivia : Even after four years of being together

Jessica : Yes

Olivia : How adorable( she act as she was going to puke )

Seth couldn't his keys

Roman : Where did you leave me ?

Seth : I don't remember

Dean : Jessica is going to kill you

Seth : I know

Their clean hotel was a mess

Roman : Found them

Seth : Thanks man

Roman : Let's go

Dean was still in sofa

Seth : You are not coming ?

Dean : No i'm going on date

Roman : I don't have time for this

Seth : Who is the lucky girl ?

Dean : I will you tell you later

Roman and Seth rush out of their apartment to the airport

Jessica was getting her bags

Olivia : He will here

Jessica : I know , he is late

Olivia : It's probably the traffic

Jessica : maybe

Olivia look down and got her luggage

Jessica gasp and Seth was hugging her

Seth : I miss you

Jessica : So have i

Olivia had a small smiled as look up

Seth and Jessica were all lovely

Olivia : Nice to see you too Seth

Seth : Hi Olivia

Roman was behind Seth

Seth : Oh right , how rude meet Roman

Roman smiled as he saw Olivia for the first time

He thought she was beautiful

Olivia: Great , i'm not the three wheel anymore

Roman : I know how you feel

Seth laughed

Jessica look at Roman with a serious stare

Seth : I will get your bags

Jessica : Thank you

Roman : Olivia , let me help you

Olivia : No thank you ,I can do it myself

Seth : She hate help

Jessica : As much as she hate dean

Olivia rolled her eyes

Roman walk with Olivia

Jessica and Seth were holding friends

Olivia : Was looking on her phone ?

Roman: Are you okay ?

Olivia : Yeah just I'm trying to forget about things back home

Roman : Ohh

Olivia threw her phone on trash can

Roman : That's a good idea

Olivia : I don't need it

Roman : You could have turn it off

Jessica : She is very dramatic

Olivia : looks who is talking

Jessica gave him a mean look

Olivia : Poor seth , he has to deal with you

Roman :( look at seth)

Seth : You will get used to being around them

Seth try to put Jessica bags on the trunk

Olivia try to fit her bags but it was impossible

Jessica was in front seat

waiting for them

Roman : Let me help you

Olivia moved out of the way

Roman fit her bags

Olivia smiled at him

Jessica noticed her sister flirting with Roman

Roman and Olivia got in the car

Seth: baby i have a romantic dinner for you

Roman : You need to stop calling me baby in public

Olivia try not to laughed

Seth : I was talking to Jessica

Roman : Oh sorry

Seth shook his head

Jessica : Roman you're horrible but not as bad as Dean

Olivia try to change the subject and said let's go to the beach

Seth : maybe Roman should take you

Jessica : or we go can later after our date

Olivia : I can go by myself

Seth : Your parents will flip out

Olivia : You don't have to tell them

Seth :( look at Jessica)

Jessica : I don't trust you being by yourself at the beach

Olivia : I'm adult already

Jessica : Not in my eyes

A few hour later

Seth and Jessica had gone on their date

Olivia was about to leave when Roman step out of his room

Roman : Where are you going?

Olivia : To the beach

Roman : Cool

Olivia : you are not going to stop me

Roman : Nope

Olivia : thank go

Roman : Can i join you ?

Olivia : sure

Roman locked the door and they head out

Olivia : Since when you know Seth

Roman : Like a year

Olivia : Ohh

They walk to the beach

Roman : yeah

Olivia try not to stare at Roman

He was extreme attractive

Roman was about to sit down on the sand

When Olivia said I'm going in

She took her tank top off and shorts

Olivia was wearing a Black Bikini

Roman smiled and glance at her

As she got in

They were by themselves

Olivia loved the water

As she enjoying being in the water

Olivia glance at Roman

He was taking his shirt off

She was blushing

When Roman caught him looking

Olivia look down

Roman got in the water

Olivia smiled

Roman : How come I haven't met you before ?

Olivia : I try not to come with Jessica when she meeting Seth

Roman : You don't like Florida

Olivia : No it's that

Roman : Then what is it ?

Olivia : I feel like I ruin their moments together

Roman : Ohh

A Strong wave came in Olivia was push towards Roman

Roman grab her

Olivia look at him

Gosh she was small compare to Roman

Olivia : let me go i'm fine

Roman let her go and this time a other wave knock her down

Olivia start to laughed

Roman : You said you were fine

Olivia : stupid wave

Roman : Maybe you should be careful

It start getting dark

Olivia : Let's go back

Roman : Sure

They got out

Olivia want to dry herself

Roman hand her a towel

_Olivia : Thank you_

_Roman : You welcome _

Seth and Jessica were enjoying their romantic dinner

Seth : I'm glad you came to visit me

Jessica smiled

Seth smiled back and was holding her hand

Olivia and Roman were now back in the apartment

Roman : I will be back ,I'm going to take a shower

Olivia : Don't take all the warm water

Roman : I won't

Olivia want to take a shower but Roman wasn't going to get out any time soon

She heard him singing

Olivia thought fuck it

She was going to take a shower

Olivia went to Seth's room

She was going to take a quick shower

Olivia enjoy feeling the warm water on her skin

Roman got half dress

He put on some basketball short and walk to the living room

Roman : Olivia i'm done

He wonder where she met since her dry towel was on sofa

As Olivia got out of the shower

She realize her towel was left on the living room

Olivia thought great

As she was in Seth room

The door open

Olivia try to cover herself

But it was too late

Roman came in and she jump

Roman : Oh crap

Olivia : Their my towel ( she try to be calm but her face ready embrassment )

Roman closed his eyes and hand her the towel

Olivia : Thanks

Roman : I'm so sorry ( he left the room )

Olivia was still shocked

She dry her hair off and went the living room

Roman :I should have knock

Olivia : I should haven't forget my towel

Roman : Don't tell your sister

Olivia : I won't

Roman : want something to drink ?

Olivia : water will do

Roman hand her a water bottle

She drank from it and Roman glance at her

Olivia: yes

Roman : nothing

Olivia look at his lips for a second then look away

Roman gave a her the remote control

Olivia : I'm watching cartoon

Roman: Really?

Olivia: Yes

As they bond more

Seth walk in with Jessica

Both smiling

Jessica : What have you been up to ?

Olivia : Having sex with Roman

Roman almost choke on drinking water

Seth : Roman , you will get used to Olivia sense of humor .So i'm guessing you are bored?

Olivia : No i'm tired

Seth : Jessica didn't tell you

Olivia : Tell me what?

Jessica : you are sleeping in the sofa

Olivia : that's new

**Nightime**

Jessica & Seth went to their bedroom

Seth and Jessica were making out before both end up on the bed

Olivia couldn't sleep

Roman was in his room

She was hearing moaning even through she had headphone on

Olivia got up

She went to knock on Roman's room

It was the room farest from Seth's room

Plus she didn't want Dean to come home and find her in his room

Roman: Come in

Olivia : Hey

Roman was in his boxer under the cover

Roman : What's wrong ?

Olivia : Can i stay in your room for tonight ?

Roman : yeah i will sleep on the sofa

Olivia : No don't do that

Roman : Why not ?

Olivia : I don't think you want to hear your roommate getting on

Roman : ohh

Olivia : It's fine i will sleep on the floor

_Roman : You can have my bed_

_Olivia : You have a huge bed_

Roman : I'm not a small guy

Olivia : then We can share your bed

Roman : okay

She got in the bed with Roman

Roman turn on the tv

He was keeping his distance from her

She was wearing booty short and tank top

Olivia watched football with Roman

Roman : Want to watch something else?

Olivia: No it's fine

Roman change the channel

They end watching discovery channel

Olivia : You know my guilty pressure

Roman laughed

Olivia smiled

Roman: How long are you going to being in florida?

Olivia :For a week

Roman :Cool

Olivia : You have your bed back tomorrow

Roman : Take your time

Olivia was getting sleeping

Roman felt sleep first

She turn the tv off


	2. Chapter 2 : Date night

Olivia end up cuddling on Roman bare chest

Roman haven't noticed

Olivia was hugging him

He was dreaming

As Seth got up from his bed

Jessica was sleeping

He went to kitchen

He wonder where was Olivia ?

He had apologized for being loud

She was no where to be found

Seth grab a bottle of water

_He open Dean's room_

_She wasn't there_

He open Roman's room

Roman was sleeping

While Olivia was on his chest

Seth thought he was seeing things

He went back to cuddle to his prefect girlfriend

Roman was sleeping

Until he felt Olivia's hand on his chest

She kissed his cheek

Roman : What are you doing ?

Olivia kiss him

Roman kiss her passionately

Olivia pulled away

Roman was getting more turn on by the minute

Olivia woke up as her leg was between his leg

She felt his hard on

Olivia thought gross

She moved away from Roman

Roman mumble _baby come on_

Olivia try not laughed

He was having a wet dream

As Roman woke up in the morning

He was hugging Olivia tightly

As she was facing the opposite direction

Roman was about to let her go

But Olivia whined a little

Roman : Olivia

Olivia mumble keep going

Roman : Olivia

She lightly open her eyes

Roman look at her with a funny look

Olivia try to cover her face

Roman : You are not a morning person

Olivia :NO

Roman : Where you having a good dream?

Olivia : look who is talking ?

Roman : What?

Olivia : Your erection woke me up

Roman : Don't turn this on me

Olivia : I heard it from your mouth baby come on

Roman laughed

Olivia got up and went to get her tooth brush

Roman was in the bathroom

Was she walk in

Olivia was brushing her teeth

So was Roman

They accidentally bump into each other

Olivia look at his eyes

_Roman : Excuse me_

_Olivia : Sorry_

As Roman thought he had to keep his distance from Olivia

He went to the kitchen

Seth was eating breakfast

Roman : hey

Seth : You slept well

Roman : somewhat

Seth : Is Olivia still sleeping in your bed?

Roman : No she is awake

Seth : I hope Jessica doesn't find out about you two

Roman : Nothing is going on

Seth : So she just slept in your bed ?

Roman : Yes

Seth :_ how sweet_

Roman : It's your fault she end in my bed

Seth : How?

Roman : you and Jessica getting on

Seth : Where we that loud?

Roman : Occurring to her you were

_Olivia walk in and went to sleep on the sofa_

Seth smiled at her

She look mad

Roman drank orange juice

Olivia try to go to back to sleep

_As Seth went back to his room_

Roman was sitting at her feet

Olivia look at him

Roman : Are you mad at me?

Olivia : No

Roman : then what's wrong ?

Olivia : Nothing

Roman : Are you sure ?

Olivia stood up and look at him

She went to kiss him

Roman pulled away

Olivia look embarrassed

Roman kiss her back gently

They pulled away when they heard Dean trying to open the door

Roman didn't know what do

Olivia act she was sleeping

Dean : morning

Roman : hey

Dean: You are going to wake her up

Roman : I'm not

Dean: She hates getting people waking her up early

Roman : Really?

Dean : Yes

Roman : You had a rough night

Dean : I did ( he walk to his room)

_Olivia wait until Dean closed his door_

Roman went back to kissing Olivia

Olivia pulled away as his hands were now touching her back

Roman was getting turn on

Olivia : Did i do something wrong ?

Roman: No ( he got up)

Olivia didn't understand why roman stop kissing her

Was she a bad kisser

As follow roman to his room

Olivia : Roman

Roman : I need time alone

She closed his door and went inside

_Roman : Remember what you told me when i woke up?_

_Olivia : Did you get turn on ?_

Roman : Yes

Olivia : Sorry it's that your first guy i kiss

Roman : Really?

Olivia : Yes

Roman : Olivia , my hormones got the best off me

Olivia : Ohh ( she blushed )

Roman : I will need a few minutes

Olivia : fine

( she closed his door )

_As Olivia was watching tv_

Jessica came out smiling

She went to the kitchen and start making breakfast

Jessica : Want some ?

Olivia : Sure ( she sat on table )

Roman came out of his room and was surprised to see Jessica

Jessica: Hey Roman

Roman gave a nervous smiled and ask where is seth?

Jessica : he is sleeping

Olivia start eating eggs and turkey bacon

Roman join Olivia

Jessica : I'm going to the gym , wanna come ?

Olivia : No

Jessica : Okay ( she left with seth keys)

Roman : Sorry about earlier

Olivia : It's okay , it's natural

Roman : Yes ? ( he was surprised she was lay back)

Olivia :How often do you touch yourself?

Roman : Not often and you ?

Olivia blushed

Roman : you don't have to answer

Olivia smiled and put her hair behind her ear

Roman : What do you want to do today ?

Olivia : I have nothing planned and you?

Roman: I'm going to workout with dean

Olivia: Have fun

Roman : Why do you not like dean?

Olivia : he is very over the top

Roman laughed

**Two weeks later**

As the shield went the gym

Olivia went for a run

She enjoy being outside

IT was hot and sunny

Seth was drinking water

Roman and Dean were trying to catch their breath

Seth : How was your night dean ?

Dean : good

Roman : Only good

Dean : I'm not telling you anything more

Seth look at Roman as Dean went into the restroom

Roman : what?

Seth : Please be careful with Olivia

Roman : Why ?

Seth : She very sweet girl and very naive for her age

Roman gave a serious stare

Seth : that's why Jessica is overprotective

Dean : No Jessica just like being in control of everything

Seth :( smiled) Look Olivia is the youngest of the three

Roman : Okay , you are telling me this why ?

Seth : Because she is like a sister to me .I met her was she a little girl

Roman and Seth stop talking

When Dean came in the bathroom

**As Olivia was in the roman's shower**

She felt refresh

Olivia smiled thinking how this two week

Roman was sweet and kind with her

They spent a lot of the time

Talking and being idiots

As she step out dressed

Olivia was wearing a skirt with lovely pink blouse

When she open Roman's door

Roman was sweaty & naked

Olivia cover her mouth

_Roman : OMG Not Again_

_Olivia : now we are even_

Roman : First i didn't mean you see you naked

Olivia : neither have i !

Roman noticed she was trying to make keep eye contact

He try to cover himself up

Olivia hand him a towel

Roman : very funny( he wrap the towel on his waist)

Olivia : I almost took all the hot water

Roman : Thanks

**As Olivia went to the living room**

Dean & Seth with Jessica were coming in

Dean : you look pretty today

Olivia pretend she was reading gone with the wind

Seth : Dean leave her alone

Jessica : Thank you dean

Roman came out a few minutes later

Jessica look at him as he sat next to Olivia

Seth:( whisper to Jessica) he is a nice guy

Jessica : He just want bang her

Dean : I can heard you

Jessica rolled her eyes

Seth : Guys the food is served

Roman smiled as he moved the seat for Olivia to sit

Dean : Roman never did that for me

Seth :I thought you didn't like chivalry

Jessica : that's why i love seth

Seth smiled

The door bell rang

Dean got up and open the door

Seth was shocked when AJ walk in

Roman smiled

Dean kiss AJ on the cheek

AJ brought dessert

Olivia smiled at AJ

Aj hug Olivia but not Jessica

Jessica : you know each other ?

AJ: Olivia and I met a while ago

Olivia : When she start training in FCW

Seth : You still kept in contact since then

Roman look at Olivia she just a jumpy and excited to see AJ

Everyone got to eating

AJ: So Olivia , have you seen any cute lately?

Olivia :( blushed)Noo

AJ: Those honey browns eyes are not telling the truth

Olivia laughed

AJ: Maybe she should date Roman .I mean I'm with Dean , Seth is taking

Dean : Aj stop you are making weird

Olivia : She is good at that

AJ laughed

Jessica look at Seth

Seth : yep that is her natural laughed

As Aj got to know Jessica

Jessica told her the story how Seth met in high school

She had the biggest crush on him

Seth : Yet you kept in the friend zone for two years

Dean: Seth when did you make your moved?

Seth: In Prom

AJ was smiling listen to their stories

Olivia had heard this story so many times

Roman was listing to the story

Olivia was holding hands with Roman under the table

Roman was smiling

AJ: How romantic

Seth : So how long have you and dean being together?

AJ: Four months

Roman : You kept something for us that long

Dean : Yeah

AJ: that's a first

Dean : Thank you for this lovely dinner

Roman : It was wonderful

Seth : Why do you think I'm so whipped?

Olivia : At least you admit it

Everyone laughed

Dean : let's go watch a movie

AJ : A scary one

Jessica : Fine

**They went to local AMC Theater**

They got all Popcorn & drinks

AJ and Dean sat in the front

Jessica and Seth in the middle

Roman :Are you okay ?

Olivia : yes but i hate scary movies

Roman : It's fine ( he gently grab her hand)

The movie started

A Blonde girl

She felt down as the killer was behind her

Dean and AJ laughed

Jessica and Seth were making out

While Olivia cover her eyes

As she heard The blonde girl scream

Roman hug her

Olivia : I feel safe in your arms

Roman kissed on the forehead

The rest movie was good

Olivia felt like her heart was going to come from her chest

Roman try to calm her down

He decide to kiss her

Olivia gently touch his face

They pulled away when AJ giggle was loud

As Roman look around Jessica & Seth were gone

Olivia was too into movie to noticed

Seth and Jessica were kissing in the bathroom

Jessica : We are going to get caught

Seth : that makes it better

Jessica closed the bathroom door

Seth was kissing her neck

Was she was unbutton his pants

The movie end

Dean walk with Aj

Whole Roman were slightly holding hands with Olivia

AS the walk in the hallway on theater

The Woman's bathroom open

Seth and Jessica look a like hot mess

Dean: Jessica

AJ & Olivia blush

Seth : let's go home

Jessica didn't say a word while ride home

AJ : Goodnight guy

She hug everyone

AJ: I don't roman because you are too tall

Roman: Dean is taller then me

AJ: right

Dean left with Aj

Jessica and Seth walk in

Olivia stay outside

Roman : Come inside

Olivia : Now i want to see the moon

Roman : Fine let's go the beach

Olivia smiled and ran

Roman catch up and pick her up

Olivia giggle

Roman place her down on the sand

He sat down and Olivia look at him

Roman : I'm not going to try to force on myself into you

Olivia : I wasn't think that .I was going to ask you if can sit on your lap

Roman : sure

Olivia : now I'm going to sit away from you

Roman : fine ( he gently grab Olivia and she sat around between his legs )

Olivia loved how roman was so sweet

Roman kissed on the cheek while he was tickling

Olivia : don't ( she was laughing )

Roman stop but kiss her neck

Olivia moan

Roman stop

Olivia : What was that sound i made?

Roman kiss her neck again

Olivia moan but this time louder

Roman whisper in hear ear you are getting turn on

Olivia : ohh

Roman : it's okay , what did you think of me when you first saw me ?

Olivia :When i first saw , you took my breath away

Roman : Well I thought you were beautiful

Olivia smiled

**Jessica : Where is my sister?**

Seth : outside with Roman

Jessica : I don't like them together

Seth : Why do you not like roman ?

Jessica : my sister is very naive ,Olivia thinks he is sweet .I know Roman just want to get into her pants

Seth: You mean skirt

Jessica : You think I'm joking

Seth : he is gentleman .Roman hasn't try anything on her

Jessica: Yet

Seth : Jessica !

Jessica : fine but if he breaks my sister heart ,I will cut his balls off

Seth laughed

As Jessica got in her comfy pj

Seth : you know tomorrow , we are back in the road

Jessica : Can't wait

_As Roman walk in with Olivia_

Roman: Tomorrow we start traveling

Olivia : yuck

Roman : It will fine

Olivia : if you say so

Roman : good night baby

Olivia : goodnight

She jump into his bed

While Roman laughed


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

The gang arrived in San Diego for Monday night raw

_Jessica with Seth_

_AJ with Dean_

_Roman and Olivia_

Olivia was excited

She was a wrestling fan

Seth : Come down Olivia

Olivia :I'm calm

As they were backstage before the show start

Olivia and Jessica were sitting down

Roman ,Seth , Dean were dressed in their attire

They were in the hallway

When Roman saw Olivia hugging Randy Orton

Dean : Chill Roman

Seth : good luck with that

Randy : How are you doing ?

Olivia : Fine & you ?

_Randy :Not bad I'm the champ_

Olivia : Daniel Bryan should have been the championship

Randy laughed

Jessica : Olivia you act like you know him

Randy : Jessica calm down , it's your fault i know her

Jessica :_ true_

Olivia noticed her sister was flirting with Randy

Randy saw the shield coming

Seth : Hey

Dean : Sorry to interrupt

Olivia brown eyes light up as she saw Roman

She went and hug him

Randy : Since when are you a item?

Jessica : Their friends

Olivia : _For now he is_

Randy : Olivia always makes the first move

Olivia : So are we still up for a game of Call of duty?

Randy : Yes but this time Alanna will help you win

Roman :_ Your daughter?_

Randy : Yeah Olivia took care of my daughter many time

Olivia _: She is sweet girl_

Randy: She is ( randy smiled )

He hugged Olivia before leaving

Seth pulled Jessica away to talk

Dean : So you want something more with roman ?

Olivia : maybe

Dean : You should ask him

Olivia : Maybe

Dean look at Roman

Roman : It should be the other way around

Olivia look confused

Roman : I should ask you

Dean : Olivia did that for you

Roman : She never ask

Olivia :(smiled)

Roman : Yes i will be your girlfriend

Dean laughed

Olivia look at him

Roman : I met boyfriend

Olivia kiss Roman on the cheek

Dean : I have to go see AJ

Olivia: Why were you giving Randy the stick eye?

Roman : I wasn't

Olivia : He is nice guy

Roman :If you say so

Olivia : Roman

_Roman : Olivia , enjoy raw_

_Olivia and Jessica went to sit front row_

_Aj Wrestle Kaitlyn_

_Olivia loved Kaitlyn over AJ_

_As Kaitlyn spear AJ_

_Olivia cheer_

Randy Orton music hit

He walking slowly down the ramp

Randy enjoy a being heel

The Woman loved

As Randy walk up to the ring

He did his pose

Randy threw a wink at Jessica

Jessica was all giggle

Olivia : Jessica

Jessica : What ?

**Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield.**

The crowd loved them

They were babyface

Roman was going to wrestle Randy Orton

The match was action back

Roman spear Orton to the barricade

He Pin him 1 2 3

**Backstage**

Roman and Randy were talking

Randy : Roman take it easy

Roman : I will

Randy : How did you meet Olivia ?

Roman : Seth

Randy : Oh she is nice girl

Roman : I know

Randy : Look i know my reputation

Roman start to listen to him

Randy : But Olivia is young and doesn't need her heartbroken

Roman : Really?

Randy : Yes

Roman : How do you know so much about her ?

Randy : my daughter and her played together when saw each other .Then she wouldn't stop talking about Olivia .

Roman laughed

He felt Olivia hands on his waist

Randy : Take care you two

Olivia : Do you want to go eat dinner with us ?

Randy : ( he look at roman )

Roman : Everyone is going

Randy : sure

Dinner

Seth ,Jessica, Dean ,AJ, Roman , Olivia , and Randy at Sushi Place

They were all eating while

Olivia look at Randy as she was holding hands with roman

Randy : No i will not do that

Roman : Do what ?

Randy : Nothing

Seth : What is it ?

Randy : I can a hidden talent

AJ : How so ?

Randy look at Olivia with a embarrassed look on his face

Olivia : He is like seal

Everyone weird at him

Randy : I can catch things in my mouth if you throw them at me

**AJ: Do it**

Randy : No

Olivia : Please

Dean : _She said Please_

Seth laughed

Randy : Fine

Every one took terms throwing food at Randy

Everyone Clap

Randy : This is why i don't hang out you with in public

Olivia look upset

Roman : He was joking

Randy: I was

Olivia had a innocent smile

Everyone enjoy the evening

Randy left first

They head back to their Hotel

It was late

Jessica was hugging Seth Tightly

AJ and Dean were flirting

Roman & Olivia were tired

Jessica: Seth Tonight you are with Roman

Seth : Why ?

Jessica: I will not let my little sister sleep in roman bed

Dean : She has been doing that for that last two weeks

Seth try to shh him

Jessica : What?

Olivia : Dean !

Dean :It was a bad joke !

Jessica : It better be( she gave roman a mean look)

AJ :Don't worried Olivia and agree to be roomies for the night

Olivia : With Kaitlyn

AJ: Yes!

They were excited

As Jessica left with Seth

Dean and AJ

Roman and Olivia step out of of the elevator

AJ wave bye

Roman : Thank you

AJ: You welcome

Olivia was confused

Dean : Sorry i didn't know Jessica didn't know

Roman : It's cool , see you tomorrow

_Olivia got the key from AJ_

Roman smiled

Olivia : Are you tired ?

Roman : A little bit

Olivia : I loved your match

Roman : You did ?

Olivia try to kiss him

Roman shook his head

Olivia had a sad look on his face

Roman pick up and kiss her on the lips

After a few minutes of kissing

Olivia pulled away

Roman start taking his boots and jeans off

Olivia took skirt and blouse off

Roman : So I heard you love animals

Olivia : I do , When i was little I loved rescuing homeless animals

Roman : How sweet( Olivia sat next on the bed)

Olivia : What did you want to be as little kid?

Roman : I loved football

Olivia : You played football all you're life

Roman : Yes with my cousin

Olivia : The usos

Roman : So what about you ?

Olivia : I did gymnastic and kickboxing

Roman : Wow you are one tough lady

Olivia : No

Roman smiled

Olivia : Something is off about you

Roman : No

Olivia : I can see thru you

Roman : You can

Olivia : yes

Roman : why did your last relationship end ?

Olivia : Because I was boring to him

Roman : What ?

Olivia : I rather stay at home then partying . Most guys I date break up with after a few months

Roman :I had to thank them

Olivia : Why?

Roman : Because I can be with you

Olivia smiled and her dimples should

Roman : Let's go to sleep

Olivia : Alright but can we kiss one more time

Roman : Sure

This time Olivia kiss him more passionately

She took control

Roman hands were pulling her to his lap

Olivia : Good night

Roman : Good night Olivia

**Morning**

Roman got up early

Olivia was sleeping

He smiled as Dean was waiting him

Seth came out half sleep

Roman : Let's go

This time they workout in the hotel's gym

They did Cardio

Seth : O_ne more hour_

Dean : Jessica is going to be the end of you

Roman was listing to music

_Seth : next time keep your mouth shut_

_Dean : I'm sorry_

Seth look at the door

While Daniel Bryan Came in

Dean : How much does Roman know about Olivia?

Roman was now listing

Seth : I don't know

Roman: What should i know ?

Dean : Nothing

Seth : Roman , it's non of business

Roman : Then why did you bring it up ?

Dean : Look Olivia is ..

Seth : Don't listen to him

Roman : Okay ?

Seth : She was engage to her last boyfriend Kendall

Dean : More like her family made her

Roman : How do you know this ?

Seth : Olivia told me when she was crying

Dean : I wasn't suppose to tell you

Roman : Then why did you tell me ?

Dean : You are my best friend .I don't keep secrets from you

Roman want to talk to Olivia

He left

As he was going in the Elevator

He reach his floor

Jessica was with Olivia outside

He heard Jessica says Go back with Kendall

Olivia : _No I never loved him_

Jessica : Don't be silly , what do you know about love

Olivia : I'm not going to marry him .He is twice my age

Jessica : So he has money

Olivia : I'm not going to do that ! it's wrong

Jessica grab her sister tightly and said_ You will do as i say_

Olivia : _Let me go ! I got away from mom & dad .Now you are just like them_

Jessica : No I'm looking out for you

Olivia : Stop doing that ! I can make my own decision

Jessica : Like sleeping around with

Olivia : Why would you bring that up?

Jessica saw Roman from the corner of his eye

Roman gave Olivia a small smile

Olivia had tears in her eyes

_Jessica : Did she tell how she destroyed a marriage ?_

_Olivia : I did not !_

Roman : Jessica just go

Olivia went to her room

She was upset

Roman didn't want to ask Olivia what Jessica met earlier ?

Olivia went to the bathroom

She closed the door and went to cry

_Roman : Olivia_

_Olivia : Leave me alone_

_Roman : Okay ,I will come back in a few minutes_

Olivia didn't answer

Roman called Seth

As he in the hallway

He hurried back

Seth :Hey

Roman look worried

Seth : What's wrong ?

Seth : Olivia is upset

Seth : What did you do ?

Roman : It was her sister

Seth : Jessica?

Roman : Yeah , What do you about Olivia ?

Seth : A lot of things but I don't think that right for me to share

Roman : Can you help talk to her ?

Seth : I can try

Olivia was still in the bathroom

Seth knock on the door

Olivia : Roman I will count out in a second

Seth: It's me colby

Olivia : Go away

Seth: ( laughed )_ That's a first_

Olivia : Is roman there?

Seth : No he is outside ( he lied)

Olivia :Remember the incident that happen a few year ago

Seth: What about it ?

Olivia : Jessica brought up and now roman thinks I'm a tramp

seth: I doubt he thinks that

Olivia: How do you know that?

seth : Look only a fool will think that .Plus he doesn't stop talking about you .It's very annoying

Olivia open the door

Seth step back

Roman look at her

Olivia :_ YOU Lied!  
_

Seth put his foot on the floor

Roman was confused

Seth : Olivia talk to Roman

Olivia : No that is embarrassing

Seth : Then I will

Olivia: Fine , Roman when I was eighteen their was a incident

Roman : What kind ?

Olivia didn't respond

Seth gave them space

Olivia :Why did Jessica say something ?

Seth : I don't get it .It wasn't your fault

Olivia took a deep breath and said I was _almost end up getting r .. a .. p ..e  
_

Roman : By who ?

Seth : This guy

Roman : Who ?

Olivia : Tyler ( he was my brother in law )

Seth :Olivia you didn't bring this one yourself .He was a idiot

Roman went to hug her

Seth : Jessica is a idiot for bringing that up

Roman : Why did she say you ruin a marriage?

Olivia: Once the news got out of what he try to do .His wife divorced him

Roman : ohh

Olivia : my parents try to cover up the scandal

Roman hug her

Seth : my job is done her

Roman : Thank you

As Olivia cry on his shoulder

Seth walk into his room

Jessica told him how she got mad and brought something she shouldn't

_Seth : Go apologized_

_Jessica : She probably hates me_

_Seth : I doubt but giver her space_

Roman was calming Olivia down

He wipe her tears away from her face

Roman : Look we had a past ,I will never judge you

Olivia smiled

Roman : I have a secret

Olivia look at him

Roman : I have a Pokemon addiction

Olivia : You collected the cards?

Roman : Everything

Olivia laughed

Roman : Jimmy and Jay still makes fun of me today this that

Olivia smiled and her eyes light up

Roman :Did anybody tell me you look beautiful when you no make up ?

Olivia wipe all tears left in her eyes

Roman: Olivia their nothing you have could have done to stop making me care about you


	4. Chapter 4:Curiosity

**A few days later **

Roman was watching tv

Olivia had been distant

She went the gym

He heard her footsteps

_Olivia: It was nice to see you_

Roman smiled as she open the door

She was wearing yoga pants and Green baggy shirt

Olivia : hey

Roman : How was your workout ?

Olivia : good .I need to take a shower

Roman : Can i join you ?

Olivia : no (blushed)

_Roman i was joking_

_Olivia : I know_

She took her yoga pants and baggy shirt off

Roman try not to stare at her

Olivia went to take a shower

As she was washing her body

Roman couldn't help to look at her taking a shower

He noticed more details about her body

As Olivia turn the water off

Roman went back to the bed

Olivia was half dress

**Roman: Yes**

**Olivia: What do i wear ?**

Roman : That's perfect for me

Olivia shook her head

_Roman smiled_

As he act like he was watching tv

Olivia look at Roman in his basket shorts

She was bad at being sexy

Roman watch as she walk to him

She got closed to the bed

_Roman : Olivia , what are you trying to do ?_

_Olivia : nothing_ ( she was now trying to be on top of him)

Roman : what cruel game are you playing?

Olivia :nothing ( she raised her eyebrows )

Roman smiled as her eyes were glue to his lips

They kiss slowly

Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach

Roman pulled away

_Olivia felt his hands on her back_

_As he half stood up_

Olivia kissed him this time more passionately

Roman** : Olivia**

Olivia felt like her body was getting more turn on

Roman_ : We need to stop_

Olivia : Why ?

Roman :_ Remember the first time you kiss me_

Olivia : you mean second time

Roman: Yeah

Olivia: Okay?

Roman:It's happening again

Olivia look down

Roman jump as her hands went to touch him

Olivia never had seen a erection so closed

**Roman : Don't**

**Olivia: I'm sorry**

Roman couldn't help to moan

Olivia smiled and bit her lip

Roman : Olivia behave

Olivia: No i want to experience

Roman : What do you want experience?

Olivia: You

Roman : That time will come but we can't rush it

Olivia : ohh

Roman: I would loved to have sex with you

Olivia: What's stopping you?

Roman:** It feels wrong**

Olivia : Can we do something else?

Roman: Yes

They went back to kissing

Olivia kiss him but this time

Roman lips were traveling down her neck

While his hands were now gently touching her breast threw her black bra

She was getting turn on and Roman erection was bigger

She gently touch his penis

Roman : stop

Olivia :noo

Roman try to stop her but her hands were going under his shorts

Olivia: **Do you really want to me stop?**

Roman moan no

Olivia smiled and start moving her hands

Roman was moaning in her ear

Olivia :( as she pulled his shorts all the way down ) omg you are big

Roman couldn't help to chuckled

Their lips met as Olivia bra became unhook

Roman: Can i?

Olivia nodded

Roman kiss her breast

Olivia arch her back

Roman was moaning as her hands were touching him perfect speed

Olivia heard as Roman let a loud grunt

Roman try moved her hand away from his penis

Olivia:**_Roman_**

Roman: If you keep touching me .I'm going to cum

Olivia: **Why is that bad?**

Roman: because

Olivia ignore what he was saying

Soon Roman couldn't help any longer

He came on her stomach

Olivia was shocked

_Roman: don't moved_

Olivia stay still as he clean her stomach

_Roman : Are you happy ?_

_Olivia: a little but are you ?_

Roman: You are too mischievous ( he pulled his shorts up)

Olivia : somewhat

Roman : What are you curious about?

Olivia put his hands on her breast

Roman start to touch them

Olivia whisper _more_

Roman could feel that her panties was getting soak

With one hand

He went to touch her clit

Olivia moved her hips to his hand

Roman had a smirk on his face

She kiss him

_Roman: Olivia , we can stop_

_Olivia:Please don't_

Roman was touching her clit while he inserted two fingers inside of her

Olivia moan as roman moved his fingers

Roman and Olivia were kissing

As he was touching her gspot

Olivia start to whimper

Roman increased his speed

Olivia felt like a strange sensation

Roman: What's wrong?

Olivia: Nothing

Roman: Olivia

_Olivia: I feel like I'm going to pee_

_Roman: No it's something else_

Olivia trust him

His mouth was on her right nipple

While he was finger her

Olivia arch her back

As she start to cum

Roman took his fingers out of her vagina

Olivia gave a funny look

Roman clean herself up

Olivia: no wonder you do did that the other day

_Roman: I don't do this often_

_Olivia: You know what i mean_

Roman kiss her

Olivia : What else can we try?

Roman: Olivia a other day

Olivia: oh you seem upset

Roman: No I'm not upset at all

Olivia: Are you tired?

Roman: A little bit ( he lied)

Olivia got off the bed

Roman: Where are you going ?

Olivia: I have to go ..

Roman look confused

Olivia: I can't tell you

Roman: Why not ?

Olivia: because ..

Roman : Okay?

she left

Roman wonder where she could have gone ?

Olivia went Kaitlyn hotel room

Kaitlyn: Hey

Olivia hug her

Kaitlyn: AJ told me everything

Olivia: He told you what?( she sat on their bed)

**AJ: about you and roman**

Olivia shook her head

**AJ: Dean tells me Roman is gentleman**

Olivia : He is

Kaitlyn: So give us details

AJ: We want to know

Olivia: You want to know what?

AJ: Is he a good kisser?

Olivia: Yes

Kaitlyn : Anything else you want to tell us?

Olivia: No , it's this why you invited me here

Kaitlyn: No we want to hang out with you

Roman was falling sleep when he heard a knock on his hotel room

Roman ignore it

**Roman Open your door**

**Roman: Dean**

Dean : AJ kick me out

Roman: What did you do?

Dean: She want to bond with girls

Roman : I'm going to sleep

Dean: The match against Kane was good

Roman: Thanks ( he went back to the covers)

Dean was in sofa

Roman was about to closed his eyes

Dean: So how slow are you and Olivia taking it?

Roman ignore him

Dean had a smirk on his face

Roman: Wipe that smirk off your face

Dean: AJ is really

Roman: I don't want to heard it

Dean laughed

Roman threw him a pillow

Dean: Is this Olivia's pillow?

Roman : Noo

Dean smell it

Roman: Then you wonder why Seth think you are creepy at times?

Dean :(laughed ) You know me so well

Roman: So is Olivia with them?

Dean:I think so

Roman went to sleep

As Dean was watching tv

As the night came

Kaitlyn,AJ, Olivia and more divas

Like Naomi ,Cameron ,Natalya , and Bella twins join them

They drank and bond

As Everyone was leaving

Olivia went back to her room

She saw Dean sleeping in the sofa

_He was snoring_

She smiled when she look at Roman

Roman was sleeping on his stomach

Olivia try to fit in the bed

She didn't want to wake him up

Olivia whisper **Roman .. Roman** in his ear

He open his eyes and moved out the way

As Roman was sleeping

He was dreaming

O_livia having dinner with him_

_Roman: So this is it ?_

_Olivia had tears in her eyes_

_Roman: Olivia_

_Olivia: This is the last time I'm going to see you_

_As she stood up he try to follow her_

_Roman try to grab her wrist_

_Olivia: Let me go_

Roman didn't want to

When he open his eyes _Olivia was half awake_

Roman didn't moved

Olivia: Roman can you let me go

Roman: What?

Olivia: You have my wrist

Roman: sorry

Olivia smiled

Roman try go back to sleep

Olivia turn his back to him

He saw that Olivia had big mark on her back

He wonder if it was a birth mark

**Four hours later**

Roman was getting dress

Olivia was on the bed

She was playing Sudoku

Roman: Are you ready?

Olivia nodded

Roman : We just have to practice some spots

Olivia drove to the area

Roman step out the car with her

The fans were waving and screaming

Olivia: Go sign some autographs

Roman : I will be right back

Olivia: meet you inside

She walk to inside trying to find the way to the ring

Olivia smiled

**Natalya : Want to get in ?**

**Olivia: noo**

Natalya : I will teach some moves

Olivia : I can do Handspring like molly holly used to do

Natalya : Really?

Olivia : Yes but I haven't done in a while

Natalya : Can you try ?

Olivia : sure

She got in the middle of the ring

Olivia took a deep breath and decide to Handspring

Natalya was impressed

Olivia : How did i do?

She heard a loud clap

Olivia and Natalya turn around

It was Seth walking down with John Cena

Natalya smiled to see

John: Don't mind us

Olivia smiled and look at Seth

Seth: So

Natalya : Let me have the ring for five more minutes

Cena: Go ahead

As Roman walk into the back

Dean told them to go the ring

As they where in the ring

They saw Olivia about to wrestle Natalya

Natalya stop

Roman smiled

Cena: Alright next time

Roman got in the ring

Olivia step out and watch him

She thought it was funny to see Roman being aggressive

Roman was getting into character

**Cena: take it slow**

**Roman: I will**

Olivia knew after this match

Roman would be off for two days

He was going to wrestle Cena for main event

Olivia was watching backstage

As they wrestle

_As Roman spear Cena _

_He pin him _

_Cena kick out _

_Roman was shocked_

Cena try to get up but this time

The lights went out

The crowd confused

into they heard WE ARE HERE

The crowd went back on

Cena was surround by the Wyatt family

Roman had a smirk on his face

As They Wyatt attack Cena

He step out the ring

Cena was attack

Roman head backstage

Olivia text him **Can't wait to see you**

Roman smile when he saw the text

Jessica was hugging Seth

Roman:Hey

Jessica: Where is my sister?

Roman: She is ?

Seth : behind you

Olivia was a little dress up

Roman: hey baby

Seth smiled

Olivia : Let's go

She ignore Jessica

Seth: don't stay up too late

Jessica: She is still mad

Seth: give her time

Roman kiss Olivia as they were in the car

**Roman pulled away**

Olivia:Why do you always pull away?

Roman: You take my breath away

Olivia smiled

Roman drove away

As they were holding hands

Olivia was wearing a skirt

Roman lick his lips

Olivia look at him

Roman: you have sexy legs

Olivia: thanks?

Roman shook his head

Olivia: what?

Roman: I'm having dirt thoughts

**Olivia: so do i ?**

**Roman: like what?**

Olivia: I rather show you

Roman raise his eyebrows

Olivia put Roman's hand inside her thigh

Roman: wait

Olivia: I want you

Roman:So do i

Olivia had a smirk on her face

Roman: But not in this car

Olivia grab his hand from her thigh and kiss it

Roman smiled

As he drove to the Air Port

**Four hours later ...**

Olivia drove off as Roman was sleeping

She park his Suv

Roman open his eyes

They would be all alone for once


End file.
